The Day My World Started Spinning
by Crimson-abuse
Summary: It was like any other night, accept Itachi had just killed his clan. he was going to keep walking, but he couldn't. he took her, feel for her, left her, and then found her in the end. Itachi tells his story on how, his world started spinning. Ita/saku


The Day My World Started Spinning

By: Crimson-abuse

Prologue

A dark haired man sat up against a cave wall, surrounded by a puddle of blood, his blood. He had his hand covering the wound in his stomach, but it was no use, he was losing it to fast. A smirk was on his face as he sensed a presence enter the cave. He wouldn't take it back, what he had done, there was no way he would ever go back to the night, and do something differently. It was perfect, everything fell into place, he didn't live his life the way it should have been lived. Without love, alone. No, he had someone who loved him, who sacrificed for him…, who understood him.

The familiar presence kneeled before him as he was filled with warmth. "My…My cher-"

"shhh." Came the quite voice, while a hand stroked his temple. "Don't speak…J-just...don't…" she was crying…she was always crying.

He thought back to that day, to where it all began, he closed his eyes, the Sharingan deactivating.

"……………"

It was just like any other night. A slight breeze blowing the scent of Sakrua blossoms though his long dark hair, the darkness concealing all who chose not to be seen, and the moon light from above emitting an ire glow, casting shadows along the dirt path that led to the outskirts of the village. Yes, it was all the same, well, except for the fact that Itachi Uchiha had just massacred his entire clan. But other than that…it was all the same.

Itachi glanced above, though the thickness of the trees and into the night sky, stars sparkled down at him, they didn't seem angry or sad, they seemed to be waiting, waiting to see what he would do next. He wasn't ashamed of what he had done, he felt no guilt when he looked down into his little brothers trembling eyes. He had done the right thing, and there was no going back. He could still feel the warm blood of his clan on his hands, he must have been covered with it, since it was all he could smell, and not even the Sakrua blossoms could out mask the retched stench.

He thought he would feel something after having done this, but he still felt the same. Empty, like no one understood what he was going through. And it was true, there was no one out there who could possibly comprehend what he felt right then, after killing his family, his parents, no one would understand how he felt pleased. No pain, regret, or dishonor. Nothing.

Itachi looked away from the sky then, and towards his destination, up the dirt path that lead to the forest, where once he set foot in, there would be no going back. Not that he had much of a choice… he started walking once more, his steps even and calculated. His eyes scanned the area around, behind, above and in front, hundreds of yards away. He had to be careful; he didn't want to be found. He hadn't gotten very far when he stopped walking, straining his ears to hear past the slit wind. It was soft, almost vague. It was coming from behind a tree a few feet away; he hadn't noticed it until now.

He started towards it, his Sharingan activated; he drew a kunai from his back pouch and silently drew forward, until he could see what was causing his distress. A child.

It looked up at him, vivid jade eyes over flowing with tears, pale skin glowing in the night, and bright fucking pink hair. Her jam trembled as she continued to stare at him. She was curled up into a ball, making her look even younger than she probably was.

Thinking back on it, he should have probably just left, he should have left her alone, and continued on his path. Things wouldn't have gotten so difficult. But instead he reached out to her, whipping her tears away, causing her to emit a small gasp. _charming_. He thought.

"Why are you out at this time crying all alone?" he whispered. He watched as she looked away from him then, she wasn't aware how dangerous staring into his eyes was.

When she looked back up there was a fresh wave of tears. "I ran away…I don't have anywhere else to go…" she hiccupped and pulled her knees closer to her.

He sighed. "Why?" he asked after a short moment of silence. She narrowed her eyes then, not at him, she was looking up at the stars.

"Because, I hate them…" she started. "They don't care about me." She looked down at the ground again, she had stopped crying, and her tears replaced with anger a small child her age shouldn't hold. He could tell already that she was very emotional. He hated emotional.

"So what, are you just going to stay out here forever?" he asked while narrowing his eyes in confusion. He hadn't really gone though the running away stage of his life. He didn't know what to do. Besides what he should do, get up and walk away. Her parents would find her, there was no one else around that could hurt her, but deep down he knew that that wasn't his concern.

She shook her head, a vice smile on her face. "Nope, I'm going to the land of mist!" he raised an eyebrow and said nothing. She continued. "I'm going to learn how to become a ninja and then I'm going to come back and kill them." she stated happily.

Now it was his turn to stare. This wasn't happening. Was he rubbing off on her? She looked to innocent to have those words come out of her mouth. Which proved true when she frowned. "Maybe not kill them…just…" she stopped and started crying again.

He stood up and started to walk away. He was just wasting his time wasn't he?

"W-wait!" he stopped, the small girl appearing before him once more. "Take me with you!" she demanded.

He said nothing and tried to move around her, she shifted and narrowed her eyes. "I can't stay here, my parents hate me, they want to kill me ok?!" she then –not to his surprise- started crying once more. All these tears were definitely clouding his judgment cause for a split second he imagined taking her. He knew that she was just being a brat, running away from home probably because they wouldn't let her stay up paste eight. She wasn't his problem, but she was becoming a big once fast. "I can't go back there…I wont. If you don't take me, then I will follow you and if you out run me, I will just find someone else!"

She wasn't a very convincing person…

She then reached up and took his hand, making him freeze. The blood. It was all over his hands, wet, and sticky. He could see it in her face that she felt it, she looked confused. She was about to pull away and observe the mysteries liquid when he squeezed her hand, preventing her from looking. She gasped and stared up at him. There was only one thing left he could do…wanted to do…shouldn't do.

"………………………**."**

"My names Sakura!"

"…"

"Haruno Sakura."

"…"

"well what's your name?"

"…"

"oh! Do you like Onigiri? "

"…"

"Oh what a stupid question, everyone likes onigiri! I _love_ it, I could eat it all day"

"…"

"Where are we going? I was just kidding about the whole mist thing by the way; I would rather go to stone country. "

"…"

"I hear they have really strong ninja there."

"…"

"Say, you're a ninja, I can tell by your clothing, and your weapons."

"…"

"My parents wouldn't let me become a ninja; they said it was too dangerous, shows what they know."

"…"

"You must be a strong ninja…"

"…"

"Ya know, I know this kid who looks kind of like you."

Itachi's eyes twitched.

"He's sort of my friend…well…ok he actually hates me, but I like to think of us as friends."

"…"

She sighed. "His names Sasuke Uchiha, maybe you've met him?"

".."

"No? Well I hope you do someday, he's really amazing…"

"Sakrua was it?"

"Yes?!" she was excited that he had finally answered her.

"Shut up…"

"Oh…um ok…"

"…………………**.."**

"This way! Just a little further!"

"Oh Ino, thank you so much for showing us where she is, I've been looking everywhere!"

The blond smiled. "No problem. She was just upset that you wouldn't let her spend the night."

Sakura's mother smiled faintly. "Yes, she has quite a temper. I made her some oigiri though, so that should cheer her up."

Ino nodded. "Ya Sakrua could eat that stuff all day long." She rolled her eyes. "Its been done before…"

Ino stopped walking as she approached a tree. "I'm sorry Sakura but I had to show her were you were, she was going to call the ANBU."

When there was no response, Ino started walking forward, peering around it. She froze. The spot was empty. In its place, there was a ripped piece of clothing, a strange symbol on it. "Sasuke?" that was right…that symbol was what Sasuke wore on his clothing. So…she was with Sasuke? She narrowed her eyes. "Oh_ NO_ she didn't!"

"Ino?"

"She's with that stupid boy! I can't believe her! She knew I liked him!"

"She's with a _boy_?!"

"Um, Mrs.?"

Both girls stopped and turned around, seeing about ten anbu behind them. Ino ran into Sakrua's mothers arms and closed her eyes. "Y-yes?" she asked slowly.

The one in front walked forward. "We are going to have to ask you to leave the area, we are afraid that a killer might be on the loose." Her eyes went wide. "Itachi Uchiha just massacred his family, and we don't know if he is still lurking around."

Ino opened her eyes then, starring back up at the man. "S-she's…not with Sasuke…" she muttered to herself.

"What?" he asked, starring down at her as tears welded up in her eyes.

She opened her hand, revealing the cloth. "She's…with the killer…isn't she?" she looked up at her best friend's mother, seeing the look of pure agony on her face.

"My…my baby…"

"…………………"

**So what did you think? I hope it wasn't to confusing, if you have any question just ask, and I would love to see what you think, so send me a review! **


End file.
